


RQG Warm-Ups

by OceanTiger23



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Other, Warm-ups, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTiger23/pseuds/OceanTiger23
Summary: When I write, I do 10-minute warm-ups! Some of them are RQG-centric. This is where I've decided to post the ones I like. So far what I've got queued up is fluffy and G-rated, but mind the tags, as they will update as I post.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sasha and Azu

Sasha has never had anyone cook for her. Not really. Not like this. She sits and fidgets at the countertop as Azu darts around in the tiny kitchen from oven to sink to cutting board. She’s a large woman: tall and big and built, and sometimes she bumps into things when she’s nervous, like now.

Azu insisted that Sasha sit and enjoy herself. Sasha has never been good at that, but Azu makes her want to try, so she does, sipping the sweet white wine Azu has produced for the occasion, refilling Azu’s glass when it runs low.

“I hope you like cheese,” Azu is saying. “I know you said you didn’t have any allergies, but sometimes people don’t like melted cheese, and with seafood together—”

“I like cheese,” Sasha says, if only to reassure Azu that it’s fine—all of this is so much nicer, so much kinder and lovelier than most things Sasha has experienced.

When Azu removes the casserole dish from the oven and scoops out a serving of the noodles, Sasha is hit with a wave of comfort. When she places a bowl in front of Sasha and looks so hopefully as Sasha tastes it, Sasha can’t help but let her face go blank at how delicious it is.

“Is it good?” Azu asks. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing,” Sasha says.

Azu lets out a relieved laugh. “I couldn’t tell! You went all quiet, I thought maybe—”

Sasha reaches across the counter and kisses her.


	2. Cel and Barnes

Cel, Barnes notices, is very rarely calm. Their brain is constantly firing on all cylinders, leaping from one problem or experiment to the next, searching for answers, clues, or even just the next thing to pique their curiosity.

They don’t always sleep well, either, and more often than not he’ll wake to find the other side of the bed empty and Cel bustling around the kitchen table, sketching out new designs and ideas. They don’t always talk about it, what keeps them up, but Barnes knows it’s the weight of years and years alive in this world, the people Cel has outlived, naturally or otherwise, the regrets that accumulate over time.

Barnes knows this isn’t something he’ll be able to fully understand, because Cel will probably outlive him too. He’s far from the end of his life, but he isn’t all that young anymore.

But he does know the value of keeping busy with your hands, and of quiet companionship even when there’s nothing conversation will remedy.

So when he finds his partner out of bed in the wee hours, he joins them, for a short time. Busies his hands with the kettle and makes them each a cup of tea. Sits with his knitting while Cel sits with their sketches and plans.

Eventually, he’ll return to bed, and more often than not, he knows Cel will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do half-elves live? (-\\_(' '/)_/-)  
> Does Barnes knit? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I want mac n' cheese. Sometimes, I want that mac n' cheese to have lobster in it. 100% of the time, I am projecting onto characters.


End file.
